


I never stopped loving you (And I never will)

by CharlieCecilia



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec/Camille (forced), Angst, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, F/F, Fluff, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, M/M, Past Abuse, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Magnus Bane, Protectiveness, past abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieCecilia/pseuds/CharlieCecilia
Summary: Alec and Magnus were in a happy relationship but had to keep it a secret to protect Alec from his parents. They were together for two wonderful years until Alec's parents caught them kissing when they were sixteen, and they kidnapped Alec and left New York to make Alec have a relationship with Camille. Magnus, Alec's siblings and friends frantically searched for him but never found him. Five years later while visiting a friend in Paris Magnus is re-united with Alec. But Alec's parents and Camille are still after him, Magnus will do everything in his power to protect Alec.





	1. Prologue

Alec was shopping for food when someone tapped his shoulder making him jump in fright, he was afraid his parents had found him. But when he turned around he was shocked to see the man he still loved despite the fact it had been years since he had last seen him. 

"Alexander?" Magnus choked staring at him in awe. 

Alec opened his mouth to speak but no words came, he couldn't believe this was happening. He had thought he would never see Magnus again, never get to hear his comforting voice, never get to gaze into his beautiful eyes. But here he was. Magnus hesitantly moved his hand to cup Alec's face as though he was afraid Alec would disappear and Alec couldn't blame him. When Alec felt Magnus' hand cup his face he couldn't stop the tears falling and Magnus pulled Alec into a tight hug. 

"Ssh it's okay you're safe". Magnus soothed and couldn't stop his own tears falling. He continued to soothe Alec until he calmed down. 

"I never thought I would see you again", Alec said shakily, his head resting on Magnus' shoulder. 

"Me too Alexander. But I never stopped loving you and I never will". Alec hugged Magnus tighter in an attempt to show him he felt the same unable to speak. "Where are your parents?" Magnus asked anxiously. 

"I don't know I escaped but they will be looking for me", Alec said automatically looking around fearfully. 

"I'm staying here with a friend of mine, it would be safer for you to come with me but you don't have to-"

"I want to go with you, I have missed you so much". 

"I have missed you too, more than words can express", Magnus said shakily tears falling again. Alec tenderly wiped them away and hugged Magnus again. 

"Are my siblings okay?"

"They have missed you so much too but they are okay I made sure of that". 

"Thank you so much for looking after them". Alec said he could never thank Magnus enough for taking care of his siblings, and he couldn't wait to see them again. 

"You don't have to thank me Alexander, come on we need to go", Magnus said his eyes never leaving Alec's. 

Alec nodded and followed Magnus. Alec held Magnus' hand tightly, he was afraid this was a dream and he would wake up to his parents hurting him. Magnus squeezed Alec's hand comfortingly and the action grounded Alec, Alec's fear faded away he felt safe with his love.


	2. He came back to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) 
> 
> In this story the Lightwoods and Banes lived in America until Alec and Magnus were 8 and moved to London together as they were very close family friends. But they moved back to America when they couldn't find Alec as it was too hard for them though they continued searching for him.

Chapter 1

 

Five years ago... 

 

Alec smiled happily at his beautiful boyfriend as they walked home hand in hand. When they arrived at Alec's house Magnus sat down and pulled Alec gently into his lap, they had a movie in the background but they were to focused on each other to really notice. It was just the two of them as Alec's family were out and they took advantage of that. Alec was planning on cooking Magnus dinner and spending the whole night with him. 

They were in the middle of chatting when Magnus leaned close and kissed Alec passionately, Alec kissed back and became so lost in their kissing that he didn't hear the door slam shut. Alec was pulled from Magnus and thrown to the floor, Alec's eyes widened in fear when he saw his parents glaring furiously at him. 

"What the hell were you doing?" Robert roared. 

Alec flinched but found the courage to yell back, "Kissing my amazing boyfriend!" That was the wrong thing to say as Robert backhanded him and his mother kicked him. 

"Hey leave Alexander alone!" Magnus shouted and tried to pull Alec's parents away from Alec but they were too strong for him. Maryse pushed Magnus away making him fall. Alec frantically got up and tried to help Magnus but Robert pulled him back and restrained him. 

"Let me go!" Alec said angrily as he struggled. 

"I can't do that you're coming with us", Robert said coldly. 

The last thing Alec saw before blacking out was Magnus trying to fight his mother.

"Alexander!" Magnus screamed as Robert knocked Alec out. 

 

Now...

 

Alec shook himself out of that horrible memory and focused on Magnus who was leading him to his friend's house. When the door opened Magnus' friend looked at Alec in suprise. "Magnus who's this?" 

"Raphael it's Alexander", Magnus said excitedly staring at Alec. 

Raphael's eyes widened. Magnus had talked to him a lot about Alec, he had been heartbroken and poured his heart out to him. Raphael had helped in the search for Alec too and he was amazed that after all these years Magnus had found him. Raphael let them in and pulled Magnus aside while Alec sat down. 

"Are you sure its him?"

Magnus rolled his eyes, "I think I would recognise my boyfriend". 

Raphael put his hand on Magnus' shoulder, "Magnus it's been five years, I hate to say this but what if he doesn't want to be your boyfriend anymore?"

"You didn't see how he reacted when I found him, he still loves me I know it". 

"Just don't push him okay? We don't know what he's been through", Raphael said feeling concerned for both Magnus and Alec. Magnus meant so much to him he didn't want to see his heart broken, but he didn't want Alec to feel overwhelmed. 

Magnus considered his friend's words and realized he was right, he didn't really know what the status of their relationship was and didn't want Alec to feel as though he had to still be with him if he didn't want to. Though he hoped dearly that Alec wanted to be with him he loved him so much. "I won't push him", Magnus said and left to join Alec who was sitting on the sofa, Magnus' heart broke at the sight of him on edge he seemed afraid that his parents would come and take him away. Magnus carefully sat next to him careful not to startle him. 

"Magnus", Alec said happily and Magnus couldn't stop a bright smile he hadn't heard Alec say his name like that in years. 

"Would you like to see your siblings and friends again?" 

"Yeah do you know where they are? I tried looking for you all in London but I couldn't find you", Alec said sounding both excited and hopeful. 

"It was too painful for us to stay when you were gone so we moved back to New York. But we never stopped looking for you. I could Skype call them now to let them know I found you". 

"Yeah I want to speak to them". 

Magnus grinned at Alec and picked up his laptop that was on the coffee table and skype called Izzy. Alec was beginning to feel nervous, it had been years since he had last spoken to his loved ones and he was afraid of how they would react. His parents and Camille drilled into his head that they would consider him disgusting if they knew the truth, he and Magnus had even kept their relationship from them in case his parents accidently found out through them. Alec didn't want to hide who he was anymore but he was so afraid that they would all hate him. 

"Hey Magnus what's up?" Izzy asked. 

"I found him Izzy", Magnus said happily. 

"What?" Izzy gasped, "Where is he?" Magnus moved the screen so that she could see Alec. "Oh my god! Alec I can't believe he found you! Guys get in here Magnus found Alec!" Izzy shouted tears falling down her face. There was a loud noise as everyone moved to see Alec. It was a bit difficult to fit everyone on the screen but they managed. 

"Alec! Is this real?" Jace said unable to stop his tears, the sight of them all in tears made Alec cry too. 

"Yeah I'm here I'm real", Alec said tearfully and he was grateful when Magnus pulled him close and rubbed soothing circles on his back. 

"I missed you so much". 

Alec's eyes widened, "Wow Max you're so much older". 

"Yeah", Max managed to say but his voice wobbled causing Jace to hug him. 

"You're coming back home right?" Simon said eagerly he missed his best friend so much. Clary put her arm around Simon comfortingly making Jace scowl, Simon rolled his eyes he couldn't believe Jace was being jealous right now. 

"Yeah but I have to be careful". 

"Alec you don't have to answer this, but why did our parents take you?" Jace asked carefully. 

Alec gave Magnus a meaningul look and he nodded, "We never told you but Magnus and I were in a relationship-"

"What why didn't you tell us?" Clary said sounding as shocked as the others looked. 

"Because of our parents", Izzy said in understanding. 

"Yeah I was afraid of what they would do to me if they found out. They found out the day they took me and they were trying to make me straight, they will never stop they don't understand that they will never succeed", Alec said sadly. 

"I hate them!" Izzy said her hands curling into fists. 

"So you're okay with me being gay?" Alec said anxiously. 

"Of course we are", Jace said and the others nodded reassuringly. 

"We love you Alec this doesn't change anything", Max said. 

"Thank you that means everything to me", Alec said in relief. He felt so surreal but joyful at the same time, he was so sure they would all hate him and never want to see him again. He was amazed they were so supportive. 

"Simon and I are together", Jace said as he put his arm around Simon's waist. 

Alec's eyes widened, "When did that happen?" They talked for a while about it until Clary spoke. 

"Magnus would you be able to bring Alec back safely?"

"Of course Biscuit, I'm never letting Alexander's parents take him away from me again", Magnus said fiercely making Alec's heart fill with warmth. 

They talked for a while longer making arrangements for Alec to come back, Raphael came and joined for a while which made things a bit awkward as he used to be with Simon and Jace became even more jealous but thankfully Magnus managed to stop the fights. Alec was reluctant to end the call but he knew it would be worth the wait to see them in person. 

Raphael subtly left and Magnus smiled gently at Alec, "Are you okay Alexander?"

"Yeah, it was amazing to see them and you again I never thought I would. I thought of you all, especially you the whole time I was held by my parents and Camille-"

"Camille?" Magnus said while he was full of bliss because Alec had never stopped thinking of him to he was also very angry and surprised to hear that Camille had a hand in this. He remembered her from high school she had asked him out but he was in love with Alec and had turned her down. "She helped your parents?"

Alec nodded, "I'm not ready to explain how yet". 

Magnus cupped Alec's touch and Alec automatically leaned into his touch, "I understand, there is no pressure for you to tell me okay?"

"Thank you that means a lot to me", Alec said. Magnus hugged Alec again and got up to pack but Alec took his hand stopping him. "Magnus um we need to talk about us", Alec said nervously. 

"Yes we do but again there is no pressure I can wait". 

Alec breathed a sigh of relief and squeezed Magnus' hand gratefully, Magnus squeezed back and left. Alec wished Magnus hadn't left terrible memories were coming back to him. 

 

1 year ago... 

 

Alec looked over to make sure that Camille was fast asleep before he quietly snuck out of the bed. He was normally tied to the bed he was forced to share with Camille but Camille had been out late and fell asleep as soon as she fell on the bed and so hadn't tied him. Alec took advantage of this and carefully left the room constantly checking that Camille hadn't woken up. 

Alec made it downstairs and quietly opened the door, he ran after closing it behind him. He ran as fast as he could and looked around him. He was kept inside and only rarely allowed in the garden so he had no idea where he was. He was just trying to figure out what to do when he felt someone grab him from behind. 

"Did you really think you could escape? You're mine", Camille purred into Alec's ear. Alec tried to get away from her but she brought out a gun and pointed it at him making him freeze. "Come on don't be like that Alec I thought you loved me", Alec could tell that she was pouting even though he couldn't see her. 

"I don't love you I love Magnus". 

Camille pulled him roughly closer to her, "What do I have to do to make you love me?" Camille screeched making him flinch violently. Camille angrily dragged him back to the house. 

 

Now...

 

Alec shook himself to the present, Camille wasn't here she couldn't hurt him. Alec kept saying that to himself to try and calm down. A while later Magnus came down and looked at him in concern. 

"Alexander what's wrong?"

"Just a bad memory but I'm okay". Alec said trying to sound convincing but Magnus didn't believe him and wrapped his arms around Alec. Alec found himself crying into Magnus again allowing Magnus to console him. 

"I won't let them hurt you anymore", Magnus said comfortingly and Alec clung on to those words as much as he clung on to Magnus. When Alec had calmed down they went to bed as it was getting late, they used separate beds as they didn't know where they stood and were planning to go back home the next day. Alec felt guilty for ending Magnus' trip early but both he and Raphael were more than understanding and didn't blame him at all. Alec was grateful that despite the uncertainty of their relationship Magnus agreed to sleep in the same room as him he would never be able to sleep otherwise. Magnus took Alec's hand making Alec smile in contentment at him. Magnus held Alec's hand for the whole night.


End file.
